This invention relates to building structures and the constructing and erection of prefabricated buildings.
In particular this invention relates to prefabricated buildings utilising prefabricated steel framing and especially framing constructed from rectangular hollow section frame members. However other section metal frame members may be utilized such as open channel, I-section and Z-sections and the like, where suitable.
Many construction methods have been proposed to provide a simple and cost effective steel framing system for buildings to take advantage of the characteristics of steel fabrication which facilitates accurate factory prefabrication. The latter feature provides the potential to supply bolt together frames which may be erected on site in a relatively short time by relatively unskilled labour and to provide an open structure supporting a roof beneath which the subsequent building operations such as adding the services and finishes, may be carried out under cover of the supported roof.
While many methods have been proposed and some have been commercialised, factory prefabrication of frames and on site bolt together style erection has not as yet provided sufficient benefit to builders to seriously challenge conventional on site timber construction techniques as the predominant construction method for dwellings.
A further disadvantage with the presently used construction methods is that it is difficult to modify existing stock plans to sit individual requirements and at the same time be able to readily provide an accurate estimation of the cost of construction of a new structure. Ready cost estimation is even more difficult where a design layout is prepared to individual requirements.